


Touching Down on Yavin IV

by ThatHCWriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternative Perspective, Amnesia, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Kes Dameron, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Implied/Referenced Torture, Missing Persons, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Psychological Torture (implied), Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter
Summary: Kes Dameron doesn't get many visitors, aside from his son, and he liked it that way. Amazing how things can change in the Resistance.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Poe is tortured by Kylo Ren. His father tries his best to help.
Relationships: Kes Dameron & Han Solo, Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron, Leia Organa/Han Solo (mentioned), Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. A Visitor on Yavin IV

**Author's Note:**

> Poe's interrogation aftermath from Kes' perspective, because I need more Kes Dameron in my life.

Kes Dameron wasn’t terribly used to visitors,especially ones that didn’t arrive in his son’s black X-wing, bouncing out of the cockpit with a smile and a cheerful, “Hola, Papa!” So, when his morning caf was interrupted by the familiar clatter of the Falcon landing in his front yard, Kes felt a knot form in his stomach. Confused and unnerved, Kes set down the cup and hesitantly made his way out his front door, a horrible thought flashing in his mind. He was a military man, one who had flown to a couple of homes in the outer systems himself, dog tags in his hands, and heart in his throat. He barely found the courage to walk toward the ship, glancing slightly at the force tree next to his house, hoping for some sort of sign. If anything happened to Poe, the tree would tell him, surely. He braced himself on the railing outside of his door, and managed a smile at his former commander. 

“It’s been too long, Lieutenant,” Han’s voice was dry and tired, the wit he so often associated with him noticeably, no, terrifyingly, absent. 

“Han, it’s, um, it’s great to see you,” Kes tried to keep his voice calm, to no avail, “Is there a reason? I mean, it's great to see you, and you’re always welcome here, but I thought you’d comm, or give me a little bit of warning before you,” 

“Kes.” Han interrupted, clapping a hand on his old comerade’s back and steadying himself, “None of us know how to tell you this, hell, Leia and I talked this over for hours,” 

“Force forbid you talk to your wife, Solo,” Kes fired the joke without thinking, and it startled Han. This wasn’t Kes. It was reflexive, defensive and almost rude. Han couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the sudden display, but kriff, it hurt to see his old friend this scared. After a moment of silence, Han forced himself to continue. 

“Poe’s gone missing, Kes.” Han forced the sentence out, not sure he’d be able to deliver the news if he hesitated any longer. He felt Kes’ breathing start to stutter, as his legs went out from under him. Han knelt in front of him, laying a hand on his shoulder and murmuring a conglomerate of apologies, assurances, and promises he honestly didn’t know if he could keep. He kept talking, unsure if he was even making any sense, in part to comfort his old friend, in part to distract himself from the gnawing, gut feeling he had that it was Ben who did this, whatever it was, to these innocent people. 

“Thank you, Solo.” Kes whispered, eyes on the floor, voice shaking. Han glanced at him, careful, but confused. “Thank you, Solo.” Kes repeated, harshly this time, harshly enough for Han to get the hint, and head back to the Falcon. He felt useless, leaving an old friend like that, but he left regardless, only offering a quiet “Sorry” as a parting word. 

Kes Dameron didn’t sleep that night. How could he? Any moment could mean news, and anything would help him sleep, hell, help him breathe. Instead of sleeping, he busied himself watching old holos of Poe, when he was a baby, his first steps, his young antics, the first time he flew with Shara, his goodbyes before the naval academy. Kes cried softly, and prayed to the Force, to Shara, to anyone who would listen. He bargained, begged, wished for anyone to bring Poe home. “I can’t be alone, please don’t take him too, Kriff, not Poe too.” That became his mantra, keeping him focused, and alive. Thus, he waited, until the Falcon touched down on Yavin IV once again.


	2. A Return to Yavin IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Falcon returns to Yavin IV, and Kes Dameron comes to a conclusion he wishes he didn't.

The Falcon did not return to Yavin IV for one week, two days, and nineteen hours. It felt like the galaxy had battered Kes in recent days, and the Falcon touching down was the final shot to the chest. Whatever was aboard, Kes was sure it’d kill him. Poe wasn’t driving the old rust bucket, and that meant one thing to Kes, he wasn’t getting his boy back. Kes started to tear up at the sight, glancing desperately to the force tree and the carved rock beneath it. Shara, baby, take care of him. If he can’t come home to me, take care of him. He whispered softly to the tree, hoping that somewhere she could hear him, and that she was looking out for their little estrella, wherever he was. 

He didn’t expect the swift exit from the Falcon by a large group of uniformed fighters and medics, all yelling frantically. He certainly didn’t expect Leia to storm toward him with a worried, not mournful look in her eyes and smile at him reassuringly. Before Kes could question her, Leia rested a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. “We found him,” She said, “He’s alive.” Kes breathed an almost exaggerated sigh of relief, and his eyes darted through the crowd desperately to find any trace of his boy. “Kes,” Leia murmured, quietly demanding his attention. “Poe’s alive, but…. He was brought to us by a rogue stormtrooper.” 

“I’m sorry a what?” Kes interrupted. 

“A rogue stormtrooper,” Leia continued, voice staying steady, “he told us he intervened when he saw what some of his higher ups had been doing to Poe,” Kes couldn’t let her finish, he couldn’t process any details so soon, so he resorted to looking over her shoulder where he caught sight of a gurney surrounded by medics being lifted off of the Falcon’s loading dock. He felt Leia’s hand grasp his arm firmly. “I won’t keep you any longer. Go. He’s going to need you, Kes.” 

He nodded tearfully, whispered “Thank you, princess,” and before Leia could joke about the old title, Kes was off to join the swarm around his son. Wordlessly, the sea of medics parted, and Kes caught sight of the pilot, bloody and battered, but alive.Thank the Force, he was alive. He quickly stepped to Poe’s side, taking his hand and murmuring soft words of comfort. After a moment, Kes regained composure, glanced at the medics, and formed an action plan. “Inside, down the hall, first left,” Kes gently commanded the group, “there’s a spare bedroom, he’ll be comfortable in there.” They obeyed, moving swiftly but carefully, until a few of the men helped Poe into the bed, leaving Kes with a salute and a “good luck, lieutenant.” 

Kes gave them a courteous nod, watching as the men filed out of his house and back to the Falcon, taking off as abruptly as they had arrived. The Falcon’s clattering was background noise to Kes, however, as he finally got a good look at what had been done to his son. A thick, red mark encircled his wrists, his lip was split and his nose was very clearly broken. Painful, yes, but not anything Kes didn’t expect, all things considered. Cautiously thankful, Kes leaned back in his chair and rubbed Poe’s arm, gently and repetitively, until he reached his shoulder. Only a gentle, light touch of Kes’ fingers caused Poe to flinch violently, his breath quickening. 

Startled, Kes stepped back and let Poe curl in on himself and turn away from him, exposing part of Poe’s upper back to him. Kes’ heart stopped when he saw the marks, the thin, angry, crimson marks littering the pilot’s skin, many of which trailed down further than he could see. He’d seen those lines before, he very nearly got those lines, but a comrade destroyed the rust bucket before it could get to him. 

This was an interrogator droid. A torture droid, as his squad called it, and it had been used on his son. Kes was nauseous, trembling with anger and brimming with guilt. He rested a hand in Poe’s hair and whispered “Lo siento que tuviste que sufrir, mijo, pero estoy aquí. Estás a salvo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's home! Recovery is on its way!
> 
> Also, Spanish translation, "I'm sorry you had to suffer, my son. But I'm here now. You're safe."


	3. A Morning on Yavin IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe comes to, but it's not all sunshine and roses.

The first thing that registered with Poe was the humidity. It had always been cold in his cell, the air thin, stale and artificial. This was something completely different. It was thick, uncomfortable for most, but for Poe, it was full of memories, of comfort, of home. Wait.. Was it possible? Or was it another cruel illusion brought on by the man in the mask? He didn’t move, fearful of what his tormentor had in store, and let the other sensations come back to him. He saw the soft orange light peeking out of a window, felt the warm blankets cocooning him, heard gentle footsteps heading toward him, and a voice, lightly humming an old folk song. 

That voice, his father’s voice is what finally told Poe that he was hallucinating. He’d dreamed of that voice when things were at their worst, clinging to the manufactured words of comfort, but again, this was different. It was natural, ambient, painfully normal. Poe felt himself tearing up, opening his eyes only an inch, the guards wouldn’t catch him that way, he wagered, it’d be safer than suddenly coming to. 

He gave the room a careful, thorough once over, looking for anything that would prove his suspicions, snap himself out of it. He must have given himself away, because he quickly felt a hand land on his shoulder. His eyes flung open and landed on the hand, and quickly noticed that it wasn’t wearing a glove. Yet again, different. He followed the arm up to the gentle, worn face that he thought he’d never see again.

“Hey mijo,” his father whispered, beginning to rub his arm softly. Poe stared for a moment, his smile widening as it finally sunk in. He was home. Not just free from his cell, not just resting in a resistance medbay, but home. A month ago, this would’ve infuriated Poe. He would’ve lept out of bed, demanded to contact Leia, begged her to give him a mission because he could be doing something good, something bigger than himself. Now, he didn’t care. He didn’t have the energy to demand anything, kriff, he could hardly lift his head, but his father was there, and that was more comforting than anything he could imagine. 

“Are you in any pain?” His father asked, grabbing a cool towel and setting it on Poe’s forehead. For a moment, Poe seriously considered downplaying things, sparing the older man from what was done to him, but he quickly let the idea go. Kes Dameron could smell a lie from miles out, something a teenaged Poe learned the hard way. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes, and gently took his father’s hand. 

“My back,” Poe rasped, wincing as he squeezed his father’s hand lightly. 

Kes grimaced, smiling darkly, “Yeah, I figured that.” Poe glanced at him, confused, “I saw, mijo,” his father whispered, somber but stern. 

“How, Papa?” He asked softly, searching his memory for any reason why his father would’ve seen them. Kes seemed a bit startled by that, wrinkling his eyebrows and stepping back. That’s when it hit him, hard and fast. He was rescued, right? He’d surely remember something like that, or at least know who helped him. Come to think of it, Poe didn’t remember anything between the time he last passed out in his cell, and when he felt the humidity surround him. “Wait,” Poe asked, eyes suddenly getting bleary, “How did I get here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? Hope you enjoy, more to come!


	4. Coming Home to Yavin IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and his father reconnect, and the whole Dameron family starts to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, it took me a bit to really get a grasp on this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Kes didn’t speak for a moment,hardly able to comprehend it all. His mind immediately went to head trauma, casually inspecting Poe’s head for any bumps, matted blood, anything he could’ve missed the first night. In his meticulousness, he almost missed the subtle tremble in Poe’s hands. He caught Poe’s eye and grasped his hands, trying desperately to get his attention. Poe only sank further into himself, whispering “I knew it” over and over again. Kes was lost, trying to snap Poe out of it in any way possible. 

“Hey mijo, it’s ok. Look at me, breathe. Hey, it’s me, I’m right here.” Kes murmured endlessly, until Poe’s gaze focused, and found his own. “Are you with me?” Poe nodded slowly, still trying to focus on his father. “ I don’t know exactly how you got out,” Poe’s face fell, prompting Kes to smooth his thumb over his son’s knuckles. “Poe, you just woke up. Are you sure that you want to talk about this so soon?” 

“Dad.” Poe flatlined, tears forming in his eyes. “How do I know.” Kes’ eyebrows furrowed. “If I can’t remember being rescued. How do I know that I’m not there anymore,” Kes started to speak, racking his brain for any reassuring words he could muster, but Poe cut him off. “He showed me things, dad. He got into my head, made me see things that weren’t there,” Poe paused, drawing a shaking breath. “I woke up, just like this, so many times. Sometimes it was with you, sometimes it was on base, with Leia,” Poe paused, his eyes darting away from his father’s “sometimes it was mom. Every time I was relieved, I wanted to believe I was free but I never remembered getting out. So it’d be a couple of minutes, and then I’d convince myself I was safe, only to hear them laughing, and mocking me. It’s probably gonna start any minute now. So tell me. How do I know it didn’t happen again? How?” Poe was almost angry when he finished speaking, chest heaving with panic and rage. 

“How can I make this different.” Kes asked evenly. Poe calmed at the question, anger fading to confusion. 

“What?” 

“How can I make this time real to you mijo? What did they never let you do, how can I show you I’m here?” Kes was insistent, gaze not flinching from Poe’s. 

“Can we go to the tree? I know, it seems.. childish, but I just… I just need to see it.” Poe whispered. Kes nodded softly and offered Poe his arm.

“Do you need help walking?” Kes asked, contemplating how he could assist without irritating his back. Thankfully, Poe shook his head and attempted to stand, wobbling a bit before he found his footing. “Still working out your sea legs there?” Poe gave a breathy laugh at the comment, smirking that Shara Bey smirk that had made so many of Kes' worst days much more bearable. 

That little smirk felt like a bandage over Kes’ heart. It was like Shara herself was there, resting a hand on his back and whispering “See? What did I tell you about people like us? You can’t keep us down, at least not for long." As the two approached the front door, moving at a bantha’s pace, Kes noticed his son’s eyes fill with tears. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, rubbing Poe’s arm as he walked out the front door. Poe paid no mind, though. He was transfixed by his mother’s tree, watching it sway in the gentle afternoon breeze. Poe laughed lightly, smile widening by the second. 

“They never let me see the tree, dad,” he almost whispered. “I’m really home.” Kes smiled brightly, pulling Poe into a soft side hug. 

“Yeah mijo,” Kes murmured, “You’re home.” They sat near the porch until the sun set, Shara's old words ringing in Kes' head. 

"He'll be okay, mi amor, he's a tough kid, and he's got a great father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be one of the last few chapters, honestly not sure. 
> 
> What do you think!? I thrive off of comments, so let me know!


	5. A Call to YavinIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kes gets a call from base, and meets that trooper everyone's talking about.

Poe sat on the porch for hours, drinking in the golden sunset that he'd been deprived of for so long. His father left him to his thoughts a while ago, and Poe seemed to appreciate it, so he stayed inside, keeping a careful eye on his son. As he sipped his drink, Kes heard his comm ring. It was odd to hear around that time of night, but he answered anyway, figuring it must be important. 

"How is he, Dameron?" Leia's voice cut through the speakers, more sharply than Kes was expecting. 

"He's awake, and he's starting to improve Prin-General." Leia laughed softly at his slip up, drawing a breath before continuing. 

"I've recieved a full debriefing about what the trooper saw. I can relay it, if you want." Kes was taken aback, hunching over his desk and breathing deeply. "I have to warn you, though, Kes," Leia flatlined, "What he told me was not pleasant. It made me sick, I don't know if I could bear to hear it if it were my son." 

"I need to hear it Leia." Kes interrupted her, voice determined. "Can I ask a favor though?" 

"Of course." 

"Can I speak with the trooper? I just need to thank him. He saved my boy, Leia, surely you understand." 

"Okay, Kes. I get it. Let me go get him." Kes took a seat at the desk, glancing out the window at Poe. He was sitting with his head lolled back, eyes closed and a soft expression on his face. Kes smiled at the peaceful sight as a new voice came over the comm. 

"You wanted to speak with me, sir?" The trooper asked sheepishly, voice strikingly younger than Kes expected. 

"There's no need for formalities, it's Kes, son." 

"Oh, hello Kes. My name's Finn, if you wanted to know." A name? That was encouraging, in a way, but it struck Kes as a bit odd. 

"Back in my day, they didn't give stormtroopers names." Kes' tone was flat, almost questioning. 

"They didn't sir. Poe named me." At that, Kes beamed wider than he had in years. Of course he did. Of course the second he was freed, he gave his fellow escapee something so courteous, so personal as a name. If anything, it comforted Kes. The Poe that came out of that place was still his son, his loving, wild, selfless son, even though he was a little rougher around the edges. "I suppose you want to know details, sir." 

Kes swallowed. "I do." 

"I'm afraid I don't know much, I heard more than I saw. He would scream, beg for them to stop, but I'm not sure what they were doing. I couldn't take hearing it anymore, so I entered his cell, and pretended to move him to a transport ship. He was hurt badly, I don't even know if he knew I was rescuing him," Finn paused, and Kes processed. Maybe that's why he can't remember. Maybe he couldn't process that he was being rescued. With a sigh, Finn continued. "He was telling me how to help him fly the thing, and what's when he asked for my name. I didn't have one so he gave it to me," the trooper took a moment, before whispering, "Can you thank him for me?" 

"Of course Finn. But first, I have to thank you. You gave me my son back, and that.. that means everything to me." Kes gave a wet laugh, fighting back tears as he glanced out the window where Poe was awakening. "I have to go. But know I'm grateful. You've done wonderfully son. Thank you." The call ended just as Poe entered the room. 

"Who was that, dad?" Poe questioned drowsily. 

"Leia just called." Poe froze, face a blend of confusion, excitement, and worry. "You named a stormtrooper?" Poe laughed lightly, eyes clearing in recognition. 

"Yeah. Finn. He's the one that got me out." Poe seemed proud of himself for remembering it, his smile growing wider as he spoke. 

"I heard, bud. He seemed nice." 

"Yeah dad, he really is." Poe was almost at his room when his father called after him. 

"He says thank you, you know. For giving him a name." 

"I wasn't going to call him a by number, dad." Poe deadpanned. "He's a human, so I treated him like one." Kes grinned, swelling with pride in his son. 

He sat back in his oldest chair, the same one he sat in with a barely eight year old Poe when he realized his mother was not coming home. He made a promise that night, that he'd give everything to Poe, help him survive his circumstances, and come out of it a truly good person. "I did it Shara," He whispered to the air, "I really think I did it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn! Very not used to writing for him, so I would love your thoughts! 
> 
> Comments make my day!


	6. A Project on Yavin IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kes settles Poe into a new way of life.

Poe woke up the next morning to near complete silence and a low, throbbing headache. It should've been unnerving, or at least a bit strange, but through the haze of tiredness, he payed it no mind. He shuffled to the kitchen, yawning as he scanned the living room. Curiously, his father was not in his easy chair, or on the couch, or anywhere else he could see, for that matter. He slid open the back door, cautiously now, eyes surveying the massive property for any sign of motion. 

"Morning, Poe!" Kes called from the door of the work shed, signaling for Poe to join him. He ran toward his father only a few feet, when Kes let out a loud chuckle, "Well put a shirt on first, would you?" Poe laughed, throwing on a jacket nonchalantly. The second the fabric touched his back, he howled in pain and dropped to his knee. Kes was at his side faster than Poe could comprehend, kneeling next to him and examining his back. 

"I'm so sorry, mijo. It slipped my mind," Kes rambled, rushing to grab the first aid kit. Poe groaned, trying not to move his torso. He hissed violently when his father started to rub some bacta gel on his back. "Hey, I know, I know. I'm sorry kid." 

"It's okay dad," Poe was quick to stop the rambling, he hated hearing his father that lost. "I guess it's not quite as healed as we thought." It was a dry attempt at humor, and Poe knew that, but he'd rather have the uncomfortable laughter than the panicked comforts, and he desperately wanted to forget the memories those comforts drudged up. 

"Is it any better? Can you walk?" Poe nodded fiercely, accepting his father's hand to help him up. "Good. Come on out, I have something to show you." Poe glanced at him confusedly, perplexed by the smirk that crossed his father's face. "Oh don't look at me like that, I promise it's a good thing, you're gonna like it." 

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant." Poe almost sneered, obediently following his father to the shed. The powerful morning sunlight didn't do his head any favors, but it served as a nice reminder of his safety. When they reached the shed, Kes pulled the doors open, revealing an old, but very functional-looking A-Wing. 

"I figured you'd want to at least start being around ships here pretty soon, so I figure there's no better time to start on this old thing." 

Poe let out a breathy laugh, "I never thought you'd actually start on it." 

"It's what your mother would've wanted. That ship isn't meant to stay grounded, and frankly neither are you." Kes rested his hand on Poe's shoulder, rubbing it carefully. Both men's eyes were shining with tears, both being bombarded by memories hopping swiftly out of the ship, just as Shara had so many times. With every memory, his smile widened, and the ache behind his eyes began to fade. 

The Dameron men worked from sun up to sundown, the smell of motor oil and metal soothing Poe into a new rhythm of life. One that was free of the finalizer, and ready to return to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, but a new project is here!   
> Let me know what you think, and where you think it's going.


	7. A Confession on Yavin IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kes learns the whole truth, whether he's prepared for it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter discusses some details of what happened to Poe. Nothing's too graphic just stay safe.

The next three weeks were, well, Kes wasn't sure how exactly to describe it. It was wonderful to have extra hands around the house, and Poe was more and more eager to help as the days went by, but Kes' happiness was from something much bigger. For the first time in his life, he wasn't living in a state of worry. For decades, he, his wife or his son was somewhere far from safety, and every little goodbye, every little smile, every little word could be the last he ever shared. 

Having Poe home, out of harm's way, and with him was almost therapeutic for Kes, making up for the time he had lost all those years ago. They could laugh without sadness, joke without heartache, live without constant fear. 

But having Poe home was also exhausting. He'd never admit it, he'd just brush it off as doing his job, being a father, but it was taking its toll. He was, of course, willing to help Poe through the nightmares and the physical recovery, but he wasn't as young as he was when Poe was a baby, and he needed sleep. 

That didn't come easy for Kes, even without the addition of Poe. It had been three weeks, and Poe still hadn't talked about what exactly had happened to him aboard the finalizer. Kes was by no means a stupid man, he could infer plenty from the scars littering his body and his hesitance to believe that he was home in the first place. That didn't do anything to settle him. He needed definents. He could only provide generic comforts for so long, in order to help his son fight the battles in his head, he needed to see the enemy. 

He found Poe where he thought he would, next to his mother's A-Wing, head buried in a mechanical panel. "Hey mijo, dinner's done. You at a good place to stop?" Poe flipped the panel closed, revealing the grease stains on his face and shaking out his hair. 

"I'm good papa," he remarked, approaching his father and heading for the house. Kes stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, and handed him a towel. 

"Clean up your face first, would you?" Kes said with a laugh. Poe laughed and wiped away the grease, leaving the towel at the door when he entered the house. Kes served a bowl for his son, sliding it across the table and moving to make one for himself. He kept his head down, and tone flat, when he whispered, "Poe we need to talk." 

Poe froze, eyes locked in his father's. "Yeah... yeah sure. What's wrong?" Kes took a deep breath, steeling himself for the conversation. 

"I need to know mijo," Kes flatlined, trying not to seem threatening. Poe swallowed hard, looking at his feet. "I'm sorry Poe, I tried not to press, but I can't keep shooting in the dark. I need to know how to help you Poe." Poe cringed, still avoiding his father as much as he could. 

"The soup is good." 

"Mijo." Kes interrupted Poe with the stern, yet gentle voice that Poe knew so well. Well enough to know that his father was in no mood to be trifled with. Poe breathed deeply, resting his head in his hands and turning to face his father. 

"It's not pretty." 

"I wasn't expecting it to be." Kes took a seat next to his son, resting his elbows on his knees patiently. 

"It started easy enough. They wanted to know where BB-8 was, and I wouldn't tell them. They restrained me, slapped me around a bit, tased me. It hurt, but it wasn't too bad," Poe drew a heavy breath, "That was until they brought in... him. Ren. He asked me again, and I refused again. So.. he took it." Poe was silent for a painfully long second, his father stewing in the guilt before he continued. "They still couldn't get it. They tried again and again but I resisted. I always resisted. Then they brought in the droid. That thing. That was evil." Poe's voice was growing hoarse, and thick with tears. Kes took his hand, stroking his thumb over his son's knuckles gently, silently urging him to finish the sordid tale."It shocked me, over and over and over again, and it loved it. It was having the time of its life dad," Poe gathered himself, "I passed out a few days later, and I woke up here. With you." 

Both Damerons were in tears now, Poe's much louder than his father's. Silently, Kes moved his hand to behind Poe's neck, rubbing it softly. His son took the invitation, leaning his head on his father's shoulder. Kes carefully returned the embrace, whispering soft Yavinic comforts to his son.

"I'm so sorry mijo. I don't know what to say." Kes whispered into his hair. 

"Don't say anything Papa. I just need you to be here." Kes was overwhelmed, feeling so powerless in the situation. But this was something he could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but here it is! Let me know what you think!


	8. Taking off from Yavin IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call comes in and a cycle repeats itself.

An hour after Poe finally fell into a fitful sleep, Kes got a comm from Leia. Sighing deeply, Kes answered the call and made himself comfortable. 

"I'm surprised you're still awake, Dameron, it's gotta be late where you are" Leia's voice was calm, and cleanly exhausted. 

"If you were just told what I was told, you wouldn't sleep either," Kes said with a heavy sigh, leaning back in his chair. 

"So he told you." 

Kes sighed again, thick with emotion. "Part of me wishes he hadn't. Enough with the pleasantries, why are you contacting me at this hour, your highness." Leia gave an involuntary chuckle before she continued. 

"We're planing an assault on a First Order controlled sector very soon. Well, I hate to be this frank, but we need Black One online. We need as much help as we can get, and Poe's an invaluable asset to a team. I'm not requiring you to allow him to return to combat, all I'm saying is that the Resistance has a mission for him, and it is his choice whether or not to accept." Leia paused, allowing Kes to process for a moment, "He's one of the best men we have, Dameron, and that is something you have every right to be proud of. At the end of the day, though, he's your son. I want the two of you to decide if he's ready. If he is, we'll gladly take him back. If he's not, that's okay too. Let me know by 0700 tomorrow. May the force be with you, Dameron." Leia hung up the comm shortly after, leaving Kes to his thoughts. 

"Everything alright, Papa?" Kes heard his son's voice from behind him, drawing his attention. 

"Come here mijo." Kes patted the chair across from his, smiling comfortingly. Reluctantly, Poe approached and sat down, searching his father's face for a sign of bad news, or even a twinge of fear, but he detected nothing. 

"Is everything okay?" Poe kept his voice soft, eliciting a sympathetic smile from his father. 

"I got a comm from Leia. She says there's going to be an assault on a First Order base tomorrow," Kes told the story rather blankly, tuning into his son's reactions, "They need all the help they can get, and she said that if you felt you were ready, you could join them in the attack." Poe's eyes grew wide, blinking rapidly in disbelief. 

"Are you serious? Did she really say that?" Poe was speaking rapidly, words barely comprehensible to Kes.

"She's very serious about it. Says you're one of the best men she has." Poe beamed at the praise, silently urging him to continue. "I don't want to rush you into this, though. Considering everything that happened to you, I don't want to.." 

"I need to do this papa." Poe cut him off, beaming and breathing rapidly. "Don't get me wrong, I love it here, and spending so much time with you has been amazing, but I need to do this. It's like you said, I'm not meant to be grounded. I need to fly again." Kes smiled, taking Poe's hand gently. 

"Then you fly mijo. I'll tell Leia." Kes sent the message to Leia, smiling widely as he looked at his son, smiling like an idiot, like Shara, at the prospect of getting back in the air. Poe stood up excitedly, made his way to his room, leaving Kes alone with his thoughts and with the night. 

\--- 

Morning came much too soon for Kes' liking, leaving him tired, and not yet prepared for another goodbye. He stood at the stern of Shara's A wing, looking it over when Poe bounced out of the house, wearing an old flight suit and Shara's ring from his neck. 

"She's ready for you," Kes said, prompting Poe rub the ship's front tenderly. Poe paused, staring at his father for a moment, before embracing him in a tight hug. 

"I love you dad." Poe whispered into Kes' neck. 

"I love you too. Be safe." Poe nodded at his father's request, slowly stepping back and climbing into the cockpit. 

And just like that, he was gone. Off to fight another battle, be another person's hero save another life. Though it made Kes feel a bit emptier seeing his son leave, it made him swell with pride. He just hoped that some day, soon, he'd see Poe touch down once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thanks for the support, it means a lot. Have a great day, and be great people!


End file.
